Don't Cry Baby, I Will Always Be With You
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: <html><head></head>After the Draft this is what happened to the happy couple. Centon</html>


_**No I can't forget this evening'**_

_**Or your face as you were leaving**_

_**But I guess that's just the way**_

_**The story goes**_

_**You always smile**_

_**But in your eyes**_

_**Your sorrow shows**_

_**Yes it shows**_

It was the draft on Monday Night Raw that left John in tears, _How could they do this? It's going to be hard for me and Randy to stay together. _First he was drafted to Smack down and then Randy, oh he was so excited that they would be on Smack down, but later that night it all changed. John Cena was drafted back to RAW. John wondered how Randy was taking it backstage.

*Backstage*

"Randy, it was for the best don't you think, now you will be on Smack down and be the face of that brand." Matt Striker said to him. "Hell no, I don't want to leave John, we were on RAW for 5 years and now this, DAMN VINCE." Randy started to cry some until he seen that his baby, everything to him come backstage and tears streaming down his face. Randy ran to him and wrapped him up in his arms. "Hey, we are going to figure something out I promise, even if we have to be apart for a week it would be hell." "I know baby, why oh why did they do this for?" "No one knows baby, but just relax and always know I love you." "I love you too Randy." "I guess I have to go. I'm sorry baby." "I know you are, and I have to go now too." they both wiped their tears from one another and kissed so long that Cody had to break them apart. "Come on Randy we have to leave." "Cody, please take care of him while we are apart." "I will John, believe it because I know you will have my ass if anything happens to him." "You do know it." "It's so hard to tell you good bye Randy." John cried again on Randy's shoulder. "Baby, please don't cry, I will always be here." Randy touched John's heart and tears started to hit the skin on John. "You know you can write me any time baby, we aren't going to be too far away." "I know but you will be too far away to kiss me like this." John kissed Randy again over and over. "Or touch me like this." He touched Randy's soft skin and cupped his face in his hands. He heard a muffled cry from Randy, John knew it was killing him too. "We better go now or we will never want to leave." Randy said taking John back in his arms, it felt like it was the last time he was going to hold his baby. "I am not saying good bye Randy." "I am not either babe. I love you and see you later." "I love you too."

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**_

_**Each one a line or two**_

"_**I'm fine baby, how are you?"**_

_**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**_

_**My words were cold and flat**_

_**And you deserve more than that**_

The next day John was about to text Randy but all that he could type was I'm Fine baby, how are you? And that he missed him and loved him. Every time he was ready to send it he would always erase it because Randy deserved to hear more than that from him. He missed Randy so much and just wanted to be back in his arms, he was ready to go back home to where he belong, to Randy.

_**Let me go home**_

_**I'm just too far from where you are**_

_**I wanna come home**_

John finally got the nerve up to call Randy, they haven't talked to one another in 10 hours, he wanted to hear that husky voice of Randy's and it would comfort him some. He called Randy and cried over the phone and said, "I can't live if living' is without you, I can't give I can't give any more, I just want to come home to you please Randy." Randy was crying, he knew that John was going to hurt himself if something didn't change, he hated to hear his baby in pain. He needed to figure out something and fast. He called his good friend John Morrison and told him to watch over John because John would kill himself if no one watches him. He told the story to Morrison about what happen before and John cut himself because he thought Randy was fired for real. Morrison told Randy he would but Randy would have to do something quick because he didn't know how long he was going to be able to comfort John.

_**Wish I was in your arms**_

_**Lying right there beside you**_

_**But I know that Ill be in your dreams tonight**_

_**And Ill gently kiss your lips**_

_**Touch you with my fingertips**_

_**So turn out the light and close your eyes**_

_**I'm already there**_

_**Don't make a sound**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart**_

_**I'm the moonlight shining down**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**And I'll be there until the end**_

_**Can you feel the love that we share**_

_**Oh I'm already there**_

Randy called John and told him he was going to be alright and John told him that he loved him again and told him, "I really miss you darling." "I know baby but you will be in my dreams tonight." "You will be in mine too as always baby." "I'll gently kiss your lips and touch you with my fingers and make you feel at home, so just turn the light out baby and close your eyes. I will hang up when I here you sleeping." "Ok babe, I am just so happy we are still together." "We will always be together." 30 mins later Randy hung up when he heard John sleeping and Morrison got on the phone and told him bye.

The next morning, John woke up and found a note on the side of his bed. It said, "Baby, I'm already there with you, just take a look around, I am the sun and I am the beat in your heart, I love you John, and I will be there until the end, I know you feel the love that we share. I love you with all my heart baby." John cried, he had a letter from his baby, but that still didn't make him feel any better.

That night John had to fight Punk and the new Nexus. He was already drained because of course he missed Randy and after the attack they did on him earlier in the night he didn't know how bad he was going to do. John was beat down badly and was counted out, he was bleeding so bad he didn't know that his baby came out.

He heard the husky voice of his baby, "Hey baby, baby, can you hear me? You are hurt bad baby." "RANDY!" "Yes baby, I am here!" "How, What?" "No time for questions baby you are hurt, I talked with Vince and he said that he can't change the draft but he can let us go on both brands we just have to keep backstage." "You broke the rules though." "No baby, he knew this, he wanted me to surprise you." "You did baby." "You remember what I told you last Monday?" "Yes baby you told me Not to Cry, that you will always be here." "Right baby and I am here and never leaving." Randy picked his baby up and carried him to the back where he laid him in his arms and softly wiped the blood from him and kissed him.


End file.
